Talk:Manga Timeline
Chapter 33 Hello, I cannot edit this page — I presume it's restricted — but there is something that I think should be corrected: |May 26 |Sayu Yagami get 5,000 yen from Light for not telling anyone about Misa Amane. This occurs in Chapter 31 "Easy". There is no actual scene of Light giving Sayu any money. I think that we can assume that she is joking — even Light smiles at her request — though their mother disapproves of such humour — shown by her reprimand and hitting Sayu on the head. Something more appropriate may be: |May 26 |Light asks mother Sachiko Yagami and sister Sayu Yagami not to tell anyone, including his father Soichiro Yagami, about Misa Amane. : Hello, and welcome to the wiki! I agree this needs to be changed, thanks for bringing this to our attention and I'll edit it now. :) MarleneZ.Talk 05:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Here is another |May 28 | * L arrests Misa Amane at the university. *Misa Amane's manager is arrested on drug charges. This occurs in Chapter 33 "Removal". I don't think that the manager is arrested — there is no indication of that in subsequent chapters and no apparent reason why she should be arrested at all (in the whole manga, she only appears in two panels in chapter 32 when she hurries Misa off to the photo shoot). The fact that Matsuda and Mogi later take over as her manager during the Yotsuba investigation is because they want to keep her under watch until they can explain the evidence that does indicate that she is the Second Kira — as stated by L at the end of Chapter 36 "Father and Son". In fact, what L is saying in "Removal" is that Misa has been arrested on suspicion of being the Second Kira but that in order to avoid a panic the official charge is drug possession. And it is Mogy who makes the arrest as confirmed in a phone conversation with L in Chapter 34 "Imprisonment". Maybe we should have: |May 28 | Misa Amane is arrested on suspicion of being the Second Kira — though the official charge is possession of illegal drugs. Cheers, Intelspy (talk) 23:56, January 14, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you again. :) Just a note: The page is protected, and new and unregistered users are unable to make edits. You can edit the page soon, so feel free to make edits to it once you're able. The timeline needs quite a bit of work and any help is greatly appreciated. :) MarleneZ.Talk 05:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Adding a Chapter column Hello, I'm thinking of adding another column to the tables in order to list the chapters in which the events take place. This could help readers in identifying the chapters involved and then referring to them in order to read more details. I've already done the year 2010 (one of the shortest) in order to show how this will work. Any views? :) Intelspy (talk) 01:34, January 25, 2013 (UTC) : I like that idea a lot, and think it'd be pretty helpful. :) MarleneZ.Talk 02:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Naomi quits FBI In how to read, the list of events concerning Naomi Misora is listed in chronological order, except for the last one. It's probably a typo, but it says that Naomi quit the FBI in 2001 in anticipation of marriage. So, is there another source we can reference to verify that this is a typo and that she actually quit in 2003? StillAlive (talk) 19:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) President Hoope's death was not caused by Kira I've never thought much of the Timeline and Character Fact File as given in "Death Note 13", hence my remarks above concerning Sayu's request for money and the supposed arrest of Misa's manager. Ohba the writer and Obata the artist may have contributed to it but I suspect that a third party wrote these entries and used his own analysis, based on his own assumptions. Ohba and Obata were not necessarily consulted on these, such as Hoope's death by Kira as mentioned on page 35. The manga gives no indication that either Light or Mello used their Death Notes to get Hoope to commit suicide. Towards the end of chapter 70, Mello actually tries to contact Hoope following their escape from the hide-out and there is no indication that Light killed Hoope since he is more concerned as to why a Shinigami helped the Mafiosi get away. I think that Hoope's death can be put down to committing suicide of his own accord, out of fear that the failure of the raid would lead Mello to carry out his threat and force Hoope to provoke World War III.Intelspy (talk) 23:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :It is confirmed in How to Read that this was the work of the Death Note. What is on the timeline is a direct quote. :StillAlive (talk) 14:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I still do not think that Hoope was killed by the Death Note, but that it was simply suicide. It is not the first time that there are inconsistencies or conflicting accounts in a work of fiction. In chapter 103 "Declaration", Mikami is handcuffed and remains so for the rest of the book. But in chapter 107 "Curtain" in the panel where Ide and Aizawa draw their guns to stop Ryuk, he can be seen kneeling on the floor and his hands are too far apart to be wearing handcuffs! The artist got it wrong there, so it follows that the writer of "Death Note 13" got it wrong as well.Intelspy (talk) 00:12, November 11, 2013 (UTC) First few Days It says here Ryuk came on December 3rd but I was just reading the manga and that isn't the case. On November 23 Light picks up the book then it skips 5 days, a.k.a November 28, when he returns and shows his mother the results he got (from cram school probably?) before going to his room. The moment he enters his room he gets out the notebook and as he writes Ryuk appears and they talk. Ryuk even says that no human wrote as much as Light in five days. Five days after receiving the notebook Things then turn to a flashback from the first day he had the notebook, November 23, he watches the news and kills Kurou. His mother then tells him he must go to cram school and on the way back he kills the biker. These all happen on November 23. Mewrlise (talk) 18:57, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for bringing this up, it looks like you're right that the timeline is off. I've double-checked the chapter and Death Note 13: How to Read which has some timeline information (page 84). Ryuk drops the notebook on November 28th (not the 23rd), which is the same day that Light makes his first two kills. Then five days later, on December 3rd, Ryuk appears. So it looks like the problem is the date Light picks up the notebook is incorrect on the page. I'll make the correction. -- KylaraE (talk) 02:00, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Story arcs So according to Death Note 13, the arc with Near and Mello is called the "America arc", while the one where Light lost his memories was called the "Yotsuba arc". Since it is by an official source and during an interview with Ohba and Obata, is it fine if I create those pages (new editor here)? Scheepybird (talk) 14:26, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, Scheepybird. Whether we should have pages for the arcs depends on the content, since I wouldn't want them made on a technicality and then just exist as stubs. So what did you have in mind for the page setup and content? - KylaraE (talk) 19:43, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::So I was thinking of having one section being a quick summary, with another section having a table for chapters, with another table being a list of episodes. Furthermore, I was thinking of having a section for characters as well. Also, isn't it important to add a new type of infobox? Scheepybird (talk) 03:39, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :::All rights, sounds good. Please source chapters/episodes freely in the summary, since this would be a good resource for readers to quickly track down specific happenings. The general infobox template can be used for now. Ideally we would eventually have the other arcs covered as well so the wiki would have a complete set, if you're interested. So yeah, go for it. -- KylaraE (talk) 16:59, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks :). Though we don't really have an official name for the Light vs. L arc, but that'll be for another time... Scheepybird (talk) 21:55, July 16, 2017 (UTC)